Optimus's Bad Day
by JordanfromFlorida
Summary: After Ratchet notices something is wrong with his leader, Optimus collapses.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic I have written. Bear with me here

I do not (and never will) own Transformers or the characters used.

 **Optimus's Bad Day**

Ratchet's POV

I noticed that Optimus seemed off. His movements were more rigid, rather than standing with the smooth confidence of the leader he usually is. Something was wrong, but I wasn't going to ask him. Just as I was about to scan him, Bumblebee commed me for a groundbridge. I walk over to the activation handle and push it down; immediately hearing the whoosh of the portal to my side.

Bumblebee comes screeching into base in his Camero form with a laughing Rafael. Bumblebee transformed and went into the back room to retrieve some energon. Rafael climbed a ladder and sat down on the metal balcony with his laptop in front of him, preparing to do his homework I presume, when I notice him intently watching Optimus.

After he mustered up the courage to speak, he asked,"Hey Optimus?"

"Yes Rafael?"

"What's wrong? I mean..uh..you seem to be acting differently. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Optimus sighs and says "No. Thank you though."

Just as Optimus turned to walk away, I noticed him sway a bit. He had taken only one step forward when his knees suddenly collapsed from under him. I watched horrified, as my leader's head struck the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own transformers or their characters.

FYI: Ratchet has medical knowledge of humans in this fic

 **Optimus's Bad Day**

 _Just as Optimus turned to walk away, I noticed him sway a bit. He had taken only one step forward when his knees suddenly collapsed from under him. I watched horrified, as my leader's head struck the ground…_

3rd person POV

He fell to the ground, causing the floors and walls of the base to vibrate. Optimus's optics went offline soon after. Rafael, standing next to the bars of the railing, fell and hit his face on the railing. Bumblebee, who heard the noise, rushed into the main room just in time to see Ratchet rush over to Optimus, kneeling and performing several scans. The medic gasped at what he found. Optimus had caught a bad strain of the cyber plague. It causes the spark chamber to become unstable and to stop reflecting the energy of the spark back inside, rather, allowing it to seep out and the spark becomes weak. Bumblebee helped Ratchet place Optimus on a medberth.

Ratchet POV

My processor was having issues organizing my thoughts as I hooked Optimus up to spark support equipment and an energon IV. His spark was really weak. It's no wonder why his movements were really slow and rigid. I looked up long enough to glance at Rafael. He seemed to have fallen when Optimus fell, and his glasses were cracked. I couldn't help but feel concern for him and I mentally declared that I would scan him as soon as Optimus was stable.

About 30 minutes later, I declared Optimus stable and I turned my attention on Raf. Raf hadn't moved from his spot he had resumed on the metal floor of the balcony walkway. I put my hand next to him, and he grabbed his broken glasses and slowly climbed on. I scanned him and determined that he had a slight concussion.

"Rafael, how are you feeling? My scans show that you have a slight concussion."

Rafael looked up at Ratchet dazedly, "My heads hurts a bit but other than that, I think I am fine. How's Optimus?"

"Optimus is stable. He is in stasis in medbay. As for you, I would like you to stay awake for the next 6 hours if possible and stay with me just for precaution."

"Ok. I will stay on my computer at the comms station. Please keep me updated on Optimus."

In a solemn tone, Ratchet answered, "Will do."

Bumblebee POV

I watched the machines that Ratchet had hooked up to Optimus keep him alive. The beep of his sparkbeat was on the monitor behind me. It gave me a symbol of hope, that our leader was still alive, and each beep the monitor made, helped me make my decision. I was going to the library of knowledge in Iacon to find the cure, with or without the help of a team.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously..._

 _Bumblebee POV_

 _I watched the machines that Ratchet had hooked up to Optimus keep him alive. The beep of his sparkbeat was on the monitor behind me. It gave me a symbol of hope, that our leader was still alive, and each beep the monitor made, helped me make my decision. I was going to the library of knowledge in Iacon to find the cure, with or without the help of a team._

Bumblebee quietly creeped into the main room of the base once he was certain that Ratchet had gone into recharge. He took a glance at their leader, paint faded and limp, praying to Primus that his self started mission would go as planned. He had been researching in the past few days for the location of the notorious Nemesis, and is ready to execute the plan. He would go to an energon mine and try to board the Nemesis while the vehicons loaded the energon cubes in the collection chamber tube. With optics set in a look of determination, he locked the groundbridge onto his intended location and stepped through the ring of light.

Ratchet having awoken from feeling the vibrations through base, walked out of his room and checked his monitors and equipment. Disregarding the vibrations as the heat inside the base making the walls expand against each other, he checked on Optimus. He was slowly beginning to get weaker and Ratchet felt ready to punch the concrete walls of the base in frustration. As a medic, he had lost patients before, but had never felt so helpless when trying to help a mech. No matter what he had tried, he just couldn't figure out what to do. At this point, Ratchet while a profound atheist, had no regrets when he prayed to Primus that night.

 **Author notes: I apologize for not updating in awhile. My computer fried and when I finally got back to it, I was unsure if anyone was reading anymore. Today I got an email that said someone was following it and I figured hey I'll update it again:)**


End file.
